


［罗迪／ABO］意乱情迷

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [1]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 萨索洛赛后的他们需要一种方式来消耗过剩的激情，以及，绵长的爱意。





	［罗迪／ABO］意乱情迷

满天的繁星在迪巴拉眼中闪烁——在他看见罗纳尔多的 SIIIUUUU-MASK以后。  
他最近不算太好，由于一次冲动让媒体们大肆渲染，不能上场也让都灵的冬日变得更加难捱。这次对萨索洛的比赛他再一次被按在板凳上，说实话，他真的有一点不好过，不过，他向来是最听话那个。他乖乖地坐在替补席，灵动的眼睛一动不动地盯着赛场。罗纳尔多在中场休息的时候偷偷地给了他一个吻，但那个吻过于短暂，鉴于有队友和教练在。  
他以为这就是罗纳尔多为了安慰他而做的，没想到更大的惊喜在后面。  
迪巴拉看见了罗纳尔多的SIIIUUUU-MASK，也看见了罗纳尔多随后又做出了MASK并指向了他，那一瞬间他几乎要控制不住自己的信息素了。他惊喜地看向罗纳尔多，目光相对之际仿佛周围都安静了下来。他将脸埋在衣服里傻笑，这个庆祝有他们自己的小秘密，独属于他和罗纳尔多的小秘密。  
迪巴拉和罗纳尔多一回到家就吻在了一起。  
事实上，这个吻是由迪巴拉先挑起的。他在关上门的一瞬间就吻住了罗纳尔多，那只是一个简单的吻，他甚至没有来得及将舌尖探入罗纳尔多的口腔，主动权就被罗纳尔多拿去了。没有了外人的阻隔，他们肆无忌惮地在门口亲吻，信息素也肆无忌惮地在空气中交缠。他们从门口吻到沙发上，再从沙发滚到地毯上，罗纳尔多落在迪巴拉颈侧的吻痒痒的，让他轻笑出声。罗纳尔多撑起来看着迪巴拉，迪巴拉也同样回望着他，眼中的星光闪烁，像是在诉说着醉人的爱语。迪巴拉向上抬头亲吻罗纳尔多的嘴唇，用自己的舌尖去勾住罗纳尔多的，然后双手搂住罗纳尔多的脖子，把罗纳尔多往下带。  
“你确定要在这里做？”罗纳尔多咬了口迪巴拉的耳垂，放在迪巴拉腰侧的手上下摩挲。  
“不然呢？”来自阿根廷的年轻omega笑着用他的狗狗眼看着年长alpha。  
“我只是害怕你像上次一样，做完以后控诉我不够体贴，让地板把你后背硌出了淤青，还有你的小屁股。”罗纳尔多将手往下移，拍了拍迪巴拉的屁股。  
“本来就是你的错。”迪巴拉一回想到那次就有点生气。事实上，他们之前在地板上做过一次，那个时候罗纳尔多还在皇马，他们在一次假期里碰上了他的发情期，于是他和罗纳尔多就昏天黑地地滚在了一起，罗纳尔多的房子里每一个角落几乎都飘满了他们的信息素的味道。发情期的最后一天罗纳尔多把他按在地板上做了一次，做的过程中他的背不断地撞向地板，但那点疼痛被他忽视掉了。发情期完了他才发现背上除了吻痕还有一些淤青，还有他的屁股，上面斑斑驳驳地完全看不出原样，坐到稍微硬一点的椅子就疼得不行。在他向罗纳尔多抱怨的时候，罗纳尔多以检查身体为由又按着他做了一次。后果就是他在大热天穿了好几天的高领长袖，并且不敢坐在凳子上。  
“那就算是我的错。这次我将功补过，回房间去做。”罗纳尔多抱起迪巴拉，矮个子的omega在他怀里窝着，数落着他那次的不对。  
然而迪巴拉很快就数落不了了。  
罗纳尔多将迪巴拉放在床上，重新吻上迪巴拉的嘴唇并且释放出了大量的信息素。年轻omega根本招架不住，在应付年长alpha的亲吻中湿得一塌糊涂，身上的衣服不知几时被褪去，等迪巴拉稍微清醒的时候自己正浑身赤裸地被同样浑身赤裸的罗纳尔多压着亲吻耳垂。  
“等等唔，等等，克里斯。”迪巴拉有些受不了，受到alpha信息素诱导的omega根本控制不了自己的身体，微微的触碰都可以让他尖叫出声，他需要罗纳尔多稍微温柔一点，让他慢慢适应。但罗纳尔多显然没这么想。他用牙齿轻咬着迪巴拉敏感的耳垂，舌尖慢慢由耳垂滑向脖颈，在迪巴拉颈后的腺体上咬了一口，这让迪巴拉抑制不住地喘息。罗纳尔多一口咬住迪巴拉的乳首，含在嘴里大力地吮吸，他故意不去碰另一个，这样他就可以在和迪巴拉的讨价还价中拥有筹码。迪巴拉在被含住乳头的时候就被刺激地抖了一下，没想到罗纳尔多还吸它，于是他用手抓住罗纳尔多的卷发，不知道是要求他停下还是求他继续。罗纳尔多的吻随着胸口一路印到下腹，最后来到那个流着水的小家伙那里，他一口把那个小家伙含了进去，极富技巧地舔弄，并且腾出一只手去搓弄下面的两个小球。迪巴拉被刺激到说不出话来，大张着腿一只手抓着罗纳尔多的头发不放，一只手抓紧身下的床单，倒像是他在逼迫罗纳尔多为他口交。感觉到嘴里的东西越来越硬，罗纳尔多将它吐了出来，这招致了迪巴拉不满的嘟哝。于是他又撑上前去与迪巴拉接吻，趁迪巴拉不注意两根手指直接插进了他身后的小穴。年轻omega的身体早已准备好了，后穴里流出的水甚至浸湿了床单，搅动时里面发出的水声让迪巴拉面红耳赤。  
“宝贝你真辣。”罗纳尔多在迪巴拉耳边说，然后他在迪巴拉想要反驳他的时候顶了进去，直接逼出了迪巴拉的一声哭腔——迪巴拉的生殖腔比普通omega要稍微浅一点，他很容易就会顶到。罗纳尔多不由分说地顶弄起来，迪巴拉主动将腿缠上罗纳尔多的腰，带着哭腔说：“呜慢一点克里斯......慢一点......”年轻omega的生殖腔在分化后都尚未发育完善，迟一步成熟的生殖腔到现在还十分娇嫩，经不起他的大操大干。罗纳尔多记得自己第一次和迪巴拉做爱顶到那里的时候迪巴拉直接抓着床单射了出来，甚至连带着后穴的高潮。于是罗纳尔多又坏心眼地顶弄了几下生殖腔的入口，迪巴拉就绞着腿射了出来，大概是罗纳尔多的前戏做得太足，迪巴拉受到一点刺激就受不了了，挂在睫毛上要落不落的泪珠也随之落下。高潮后的迪巴拉被罗纳尔多抱起来坐在大腿上继续顶弄，由于重力的影响，迪巴拉无力支撑自己的身体，只能由着罗纳尔多将他高高抬起又骤然放手，这让罗纳尔多粗大的阴茎狠狠地撞向迪巴拉的生殖腔，排山倒海的快感惊得迪巴拉抱着罗纳尔多的脖子说不要——他隐隐感觉有什么地方要打开了。终于，在罗纳尔多的一个猛烈的顶弄下，迪巴拉尖叫着达到了高潮，不仅前面射出了白浊，连后穴也收缩着喷出一股水来。罗纳尔多感觉自己的龟头进入了一个温暖紧致的地方，肥厚的穴肉吮吸着阴茎的顶端，他尝试着动了动，迪巴拉立刻抖着身子哭着喊不要。罗纳尔多知道这是迪巴拉的生殖腔，他以前从来没有深入过这里面，一是害怕自己控制不住让迪巴拉怀孕，二是每次自己只要稍微进入里面一点点，迪巴拉就会抓挠着他的背抽抽噎噎地让他出去——稚嫩的生殖腔根本经不起玩弄，铺天盖地的快感会让迪巴拉瞬间忘记其他一切事物，像个荡妇一样在罗纳尔多身下呻吟，他不想这样。  
但这次罗纳尔多打算尝试一下。  
他继续将阴茎深入生殖腔内部，迪巴拉的手紧紧地搂住他，脚趾被刺激得蜷缩，来自阿根廷的小美人就又呜呜咽咽地喷出一股水来，这时他已经无力反抗了，只能任由罗纳尔多深入侵犯自己。罗纳尔多进到了一个不能再深的深度后便开始操干起来，生殖腔内肥厚而多汁的穴肉随着主人的哭泣规律而乖巧地吮吸着他的阴茎，让他不自觉的加快速度，迪巴拉被他折腾得哭也哭不大声，双腿乖巧地跪在罗纳尔多腰侧，只不过因为快感的刺激紧绷着。罗纳尔多最后冲刺的时候还是将阴茎抽出了后穴，射在了阿根廷小美人的臀缝里，哪想到被操弄得极其敏感的小美人被涌入合不拢的后穴的精液刺激地又高潮了一回，前面的阴茎软软的耷拉下来，挺翘的屁股因为不断的潮吹而颤抖，两个乳珠也在罗纳尔多的强迫下被迪巴拉自己捏的肿胀，昏睡过去的小美人脸上还挂着泪珠，实在是惹人怜爱。  
迪比明天肯定会生我的气。罗纳尔多在替迪巴拉清理的时候看见迪巴拉一身的痕迹想到。

 

小番外  
迪巴拉第二天醒过来的时候浑身上下酸痛不已，像是被卡车碾过了一样，回想起昨晚罗纳尔多做的事，迪巴拉表示自己这一个周都不会再和罗纳尔多一起睡了。  
尤文队友们表示自己一点也没看到迪巴拉身上的痕迹，一点也没闻到迪巴拉身上罗纳尔多的信息素。


End file.
